You Are So Cute
by winterTsubaki
Summary: "Kyu, kau sangat manis" Shim Changmin, teman sekelas Kyuhyun sejak kelas 1 SMA selalu mengatakan hal yang sama di setiap kesempatan padahal Kyuhyun merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja, orang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya lalu kenapa Changmin selalu mengatakan dirinya manis? "Kau mempermainkan ku?"/ a ChangKyu fanfiction/ Oneshot


You Are So Cute

-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Summary : "Kyu, kau sangat manis" Shim Changmin, teman sekelas Kyuhyun sejak kelas 1 SMA selalu mengatakan hal yang sama di setiap kesempatan padahal Kyuhyun merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja, orang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya lalu kenapa Changmin selalu mengatakan dirinya manis? "Kau mempermainkan ku?"/ a ChangKyu fanfiction/ Oneshot

* * *

**Title : You Are So Cute**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romantic, Fluff, High School!AU**

**Disclaimer : I own no one, Changmin and Kyuhyun belongs to themselves. I only own the plot and idea for the story**

**p.s : If you're against Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please refrain yourself from reading any further. I don't want to read any bashing comments over the cast or the pairing of the story. This story is MINE! No plagiarism allowed!**

**p.s : Read till the very end. There's a secret ending^^ (having watched too much Marvel's movie and i was tempted to make a secret ending xD)**

* * *

Semua kegilaan ini di mulai saat kami kembali sekelas di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kalian melihatku secara sekilas kalian akan sependapat kalau aku adalah seorang remaja yang biasa-biasa saja. Kasarnya aku tidak menarik. Kulitku terlalu pucat untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, tubuhku kurus sama sekali tak ada otot yang bisa dibentuk, rambutku berwarna coklat dan sedikit ikal, sangat menyebalkan karena aku perlu waktu ekstra setiap harinya agar rambut ini bisa terlihat rapi, di kulit wajahku banyak terdapat bekas-bekas luka sebagian bekas luka karena kecelakaan saat usiaku dua belas tahun dan beberapa luka lain bekas jerawat. Aku tidak suka bergaul dengan banyak orang, aku lebih senang menyendiri di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku atau bermain game. Intinya aku pemuda yang membosankan dan tidak menarik.

"Kyu…kau tau? Aku selalu merasa kalau dirimu sangat manis"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari teman sekelasku, namanya Shim Changmin dan ia adalah orang yang berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dariku. Wajahnya tampan, mirip seperti wajah anggota boyband TVXQ yang bernama Max, tubuhnya sangat tinggi ia pria paling tinggi di angkatan kami, badannya juga atletis karena ia memang senang berolahraga, ia anggota tim basket sekolah, tim inti pula. Bisa bayangkan betapa terkenalnya dia? Changmin adalah tipe orang yang bila kalian berpapasan dengannya di jalan kalian akan berhenti di tempat dan menoleh untuk melihat kembali ke arahnya. Ia adalah orang pertama di kelas yang menyapaku.

Dan hari itu ia mengatakan hal yang membuatku hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

'_Kau sangaaatt manis'_

Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu padaku? Dia pasti berniat untuk mengejekku.

.

.

.

"Pagi Kyuhyunnie…"

Hanya satu orang yang selalu menyapaku seperti itu setiap pagi. Aku menolehkan wajahku dari pintu lokerku yang masih terbuka dan mataku langsung menemukan sosok tinggi itu berdiri tepat di loker sebelahku. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke loker yang ada dibelakangnya lalu kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Bahkan ia terlihat keren walaupun hanya berdiri seperti itu.

Aku hanya melengos malas sambil menutup pintu lokerku dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya mengikutiku. Aku memang selalu datang pagi, makanya sekolah masih sangat sepi saat ini.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Entah kenapa telingaku panas saat mendengar ia memanggil namaku seperti itu dan dengan menahan marah aku membalikkan badanku secara tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin sedikit kaget karena aku berhenti mendadak. Ia menatapku bingung namun tetap tersenyum.

Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, seakan-akan kau dan aku sangat dekat"

Ucapku dengan suara tegas. Mataku menatap tajam manik matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Mata bulat dan besarnya balik menatapku dengan intens.

"Kenapa? Aku memang ingin dekat denganmu"

Jawabnya enteng. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan aneh itu saat mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan main-main. Apa karena ia terkenal dan tampan jadi ia bisa mempermainkanku seperti ini?

"Aku tak mau"

"Kenapa?"

Sesaat aku terdiam dan kami masih saling menatap.

"Karena kau terlalu menarik perhatian"

Mulutku hampir saja mengatakan 'karena kau terlalu keren' tapi akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku dan mengganti kalimat yang ingin ku katakan.

"Tapi kau juga sangat manis"

Lagi-lagi ia menjawab dengan entengnya, seakan-akan semua orang berpendapat yang sama dengannya. Kalau orang lain melihatku saat ini mereka pasti bisa melihat ada urat-urat kemarahan yang muncul di wajahku. Tanganku mengepal dan dengan kasar kutarik kerah bajunya, aku perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya.

"Apa matamu sudah rusak? Kau buta?"

"Tidak"

"Lihat aku baik-baik. Apanya yang manis dari wajah jelekku ini?!"

Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar tidak kuduga sama sekali. Satu tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepalaku mendorong wajahku mendekat padanya sementara satu tangannya yang lain bergerak ke pinggangku untuk merapatkan tubuhku dengannya. Dalam sepersekian detik aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang tebal itu sudah menempel di bibirku. Mataku membulat dengan kaget sementara Changmin masih menciumku sambil menutup matanya, kesadaranku seperti tersedot dan alih-alih mendorong tubuhnya aku malah terdiam dalam dekapannya, meresapi sensasi saat bibirnya mencium bibirku. Basah, hangat dan memabukkan.

Seperti dicambuk akhirnya kesadaranku kembali saat ia dengan perlahan menggerakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan sangat keras ku tendang kakinya, tepat kena tulang keringnya. Dan Changmin pun terjatuh.

"Ah…maafkan aku, melihat wajah manismu dari jarak sedekat itu aku jadi kehilangan kontrol"

Ucapnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Ku usap dengan kasar bibirku yang masih basah karena salivanya. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan sekarang. Shim Changmin sialan!

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku! Aku punya batas kesabaran dalam menghadapi semua permainanmu tapi kali ini kau sudah kelewatan batas!"

Aku hampir berteriak, beruntung hari masih sangat pagi jadi belum banyak siswa yang datang ke sekolah sehingga kami tak jadi tontonan publik mengingat aku dan Changmin saat ini berada di lorong kelas.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak pernah bermain-main denganmu. Menurutku kau memang sangat manis"

Jawab si tiang listrik, tubuhnya masih terduduk di lantai. Lagi-lagi ia menyebutku manis. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak pria satu ini? Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku bertemu orang seaneh dirinya.

"Jadi? Kau akan mencium setiap orang yang kau anggap manis?

Tanyaku sarkastik. Suaraku hampir berteriak. Entahlah, saat melihat bagaimana ia menatapku aku selalu merasa jantungku berdegup tak karuan, seperti saat ini. Dan yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menutupi rasa gugupku hanyalah dengan memarahinya seperti ini.

"Hmm…tidak juga, aku tidak merasa horny saat melihat orang lain selain dirimu"

'Apa katanya tadi? Horny?'

Dengan cepat semua darah yang mengalir ditubuhku seakan-akan berkumpul di wajahku, membuat wajah pucatku memerah. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung apakah aku bersemu karena marah ataukah karena perkataannya barusan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya horny saat melihatku? Aku ini laki-laki!

"Gila!"

Seruku marah lalu melempar tas yang kupegang kearahnya, tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ouch"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Changmin yang mengaduh dan memanggil namaku saat kaki-kaki panjangku mulai berlari meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup ia mempermainkanku seperti ini.

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu!"

Aku bisa mendengar derap kakinya yang sekarang berlari mengejarku. Sial, ini karena aku tidak pernah berolahraga makanya lariku jadi sangat lambat.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku mengatakan dirimu manis? Kau memang sangat manis"

Lagi-lagi ia menyebutku manis. Apa yang manis dari pria sepertiku? Kata-katanya itu hanya membuatku merasa semakin marah.

Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah tapi sial bagiku karena sebelum aku bisa menggapai pintu menuju atap tiba-tiba sebuah tangan telah menarik lenganku dari belakang.

"I got you"

Bisik Changmin sambil menarik tanganku kewajahnya.

Sial. Kenapa aku harus selambat ini? Kenapa tubuhku selemah ini? Aku bisa merasakan kaki ku mulai gemetar karena terlalu lama berlari. Keringatpun sudah membasahi wajahku sekarang. Masih pagi dan aku sudah bermandikan keringat. Semua ini karena Shim Changmin yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengejarku…"

Ucapku disela kegiatanku menarik nafas. Akibat aksi kejar-kejaran tadi sekarang nafasku jadi tak karuan. Kakiku yang sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku pun langsung menyerah dan alhasil tubuhku dengan sukses melorot ke lantai. Sementara Changmin masih menggenggam tanganku sambil berjongkok di depanku. Ia tersenyum menatapku yang berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau harus sering olahraga, Kyu…lihat lenganmu saja sekurus ini"

Ucapnya sambil mencium lenganku yang masih dalam genggaman tangannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau aku mau menamparnya saat ini tapi tenagaku sepertinya sudah habis akibat lari-larian tadi yang sialnya justru membuatku terlihat lemah di depannya.

Aku lemah, aku tak menarik. Apa yang ia lihat dariku? Tanpa disadari mataku sekarang mulai berair, terlalu banyak emosi yang ada di dalam dadaku, sesak sekali rasanya.

"Tolong…tinggalkan aku sendiri…hiks…aku benci seperti ini…"

Aku mulai terisak. Semua rasa kesal dan bingung yang aku rasakan selama setahun belakangan rasanya seperti melesak ingin dikeluarkan saat ini juga dan yang bisa kulakukan justru menangis. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah tapi aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini untuk tidak keluar.

"Maaf…tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, walaupun itu adalah permintaan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang paling manis sekalipun"

Jawab Changmin, bibirnya masih tersenyum, begitupun dengan matanya yang saat ini menatapku intens. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup tak karuan saat mata bulatnya itu menatapku dalam. Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang ada di depanmu ini adalah pria menyebalkan yang selama ini selalu mengganggumu.

"Hiks…kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku…hiks…mengataiku manis…aku tidak manis sama sekali…hiks…dan aku seorang lelaki"

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Changmin tiba-tiba mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung, tapi aku tak pernah berniat mengganggumu, Kyu. Semua yang aku katakan memang benar apa adanya. Menurutku kau sangat manis. Aku tulus mengatakan itu"

Isakanku mulai mereda tapi tidak dengan degupan keras di jantungku, dadaku justru semakin bergemuruh saat Changmin lagi-lagi mengecup tanganku yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Bisiknya pelan sambil kedua matanya menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membatu di hadapannya.

"Maafkan keegoisanku, tapi...aku tak bisa tenang kalau kau tak jadi milikku"

Tubuhnya yang berjongkok di depanku tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhku yang terduduk di lantai, membuatku jatuh terlentang di lantai dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar menindih diatasku.

"I love you"

Bisiknya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, mengeliminasi jarak antara kedua bibir kami dan meraup bibirku kedalam sebuah kecupan yang singkat diawalnya namun semakin intens setiap detiknya.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya walaupun berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya.

"I think I love you too…"

.

.

.

End^^

* * *

waaahhh...apa-apaan ini...saya malah nekat ngepost ff yang saya kerjain dalam waktu 2 jam ;_; bukannya ngepost lanjutan IGKLR atau FILWMA saya malah ngepost oneshot yang fail bgini *nangisdipelukanChwang* maapin saya yang moody ini yah reader sekalian.

oia, hmm...kayaknya ceritanya kecepetan ya...ehehehe...yah namanya juga ditulis dalam waktu dua jam, saya yakin ff ini banyak kekurangannya jadi saya siap kalau anda semua mau mengkritik ff ini. Semoga kritiknya bisa bermanfaat untuk saya karena jujur aja saya sebenernya lagi kena writer's block...efek dari ujian dan tugas-tugas yang berkepanjangan...kayaknya saya ga ngerti lagi gimana caranya nulis ff...yang ada saya malah nulis makalah T^T

anyhow...thanks a bunch for YOU who read this fail story of mine and see you again on my other update^^/

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Akhirnya kita membolos"

Ucap Changmin sambil sedikit tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. Saat ini kami berdua sedang duduk berdampingan diatas atap sekolah yang kosong. Duduk bersebelahan dengan bahu yang menempel dan tangan yang menyatu dalam sebuah genggaman.

"M-maaf sudah menendangmu tadi…apa masih sakit?"

Tanyaku pelan. Rasanya sungguh memalukan, aku yang selama ini selalu berlari menghindarinya akhirnya luluh juga dengan sebuah ciuman dan sekarang aku bahkan tak punya niat untuk menjauh darinya, bahkan aku malah mengenggam erat tangannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Changmin justru tertawa.

"Inilah yang membuatmu sangat manis, Kyu"

Aku menoleh untuk memprotes kalimatnya namun sebelum berhasil lagi-lagi ia membungkamku dengan sebuah ciuman. Kali ini tidak berlangsung lama. Ciuman singkat, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"Curang. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tak berkutik"

Omelku, kutolehkan wajahku kearah yang berlawanan dengan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di yang sudah tercetak jelas di wajahku.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar Changmin tertawa. Tangannya yang menggenggamku malah semakin erat.

"Justru kau yang curang, Kyuhyun-ah…my head is messed up by every little thing you do"

BLUSH

Tanpa bisa ditahan, wajahku langsung memanas mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu gampangnya. Inilah alasan kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menang melawannya.


End file.
